No More
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: *TV-BASED* “Sometimes, Serena Celia, a mother has to make a decision some are not in a condition to make.” Lily and Dan talk the morning after her wedding.


**No More**

**Summary: **"Sometimes, Serena Celia, a mother has to make a decision some are not in a condition to make." Lily and Dan talk the morning after her wedding.

**Pairings: **Dan/Serena

* * *

"Dan?"

He removed his gaze from the tall building in front of him towards the source of the voice. The beat of his heart stopped for a millisecond after seeing a familiar shade of golden blonde hair but it restarted again as he saw the face. His shoulders slumped as he blushed. "Ms. Van der Woods – Mrs. Bass."

"What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow curiously at him and his attire.

He was still in his tuxedo from her wedding last night. His eyes were bloody red from the lack of sleep and the occasionally unintentional tears. His fists were scraped, clearly an evidence of violence. His tie was loosened up, and the first two buttons of his shirt was removed. "They won't let me in."

She clicks her tongue in a motherly fashion. "Of course they won't." Lily saw his face fall even further, and somewhere deep down in her cringed at the sight. She felt protective of him, as if he was her own son. She sighed before sitting on the steps near the entrance door. Right now, she didn't care that people could see the prestige Mrs. Bass sitting on the floor with a scruffy looking person the day after her wedding.

"Dan," She patted the seat beside her, indicating that he should sit down. He followed instantly. "I love my daughter and my son, beyond all. They are always in front of everything, in front of the money, fame, and love. I couldn't care less about those things."

He nodded understandingly. He could see how much Lily loved her children. Serena pleaded for her not to get together with his father for the sake of her relationship with him. Lily agreed, even though she loved Rufus with all her heart. He knew that the Upper East Side made a right decision when they gave Lily the Best Mother award.

Lily cleared her throat and continued on. "I talked with Serena last night, Dan." At that sentence, he turned his face away from hers and concentrated on a piece of plant in the lobby. "I decided that it would be best for her and you if you stayed away from her for the mean time."

His whole body went rigid as he felt an undeniable set of hate course through his veins. "I don't understand." He locked his jaw to prevent him from saying anything he might regret.

"I've ordered the hotel security to deny your entrance in the Palace Hotel. Also, the security surrounding the Bass family, mainly Serena. Charles, Eric, Nathaniel and Blair also know this. I don't want my little girl to get hurt even more." Lily hated doing this to him, even more, seeing his face turn green with sickness as he stared at her with disbelief. Serena crossed the line nobody could go over to. Lily knew how it felt to lose a man, specifically a Humphrey man. She knew how much it hurt.

"Does she want this? Or was this all you and what you assumed she wanted?" His voice was rising with every word. He felt sick inside, the thought of Serena wanting to stay away from him made him sick. He felt like running in the middle of the busy Manhattan road and just let one of the cars hit him.

"Maybe the only way to fix your relationship is to just give her some space." Lily added. Her insides were squirming with dislike as her heart told her to stop. But her mind kept screaming that this was right.

He snapped his eyes shut and curled his fists into a ball. This was all his fault. He was the reason Serena was hurting. Him and Georgina were to blame. "You can't just do that . . ." He weakly whispered.

"I'm sorry, Dan. If there was another way, I would've already went that way." He whipped his head back up and stared at her.

"I want to see her."

"No."

"I have to see her. It's my fault."

"I'm sorry."

"I need to see her!"

"You're not permitted to."

"You can't not let me see my own girlfriend!"

"She's no longer your girlfriend, Daniel. You lost your chance, that's it." Lily never wanted to do this, but it all came down to this. He was being stubborn, and she only had one choice: hit him where it hurt, big time. "She doesn't want to see you." Her mind was screaming, _liar! You don't deserve that Best Mother award! _

He blinked, and blinked, and blinked some more. He never felt weaker than he did right now. He felt something pulling his heart further down. He wanted to throw up right then and there. He felt sick and dirty. He felt disgusted with himself. Lily was right, he's already lost his chance. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as the so called unintentional tears surfaced. He wasn't going to let them fall, no, he won't.

He gulped and stared at Lily straight in the eye. Serena had the same eyes and it pained him more than anyone will ever know. "You're right." He turned his back to everything related to the Upper East Side. He turned his back from Lily and her daughter. He turned away from his life.

Lily hated herself for what she did. Not only did she hurt her own daughter, but also a boy she thought of as a son. She remembered her own mother. But no, she was not like that. She did this for the better. Or so, she thought.

She opened her cellphone just as soon as it began to ring. She took one glance at who was calling and immediately opened it. "Yes?"

"What did you just do?" She frowned as she looked inside the lobby. She had that undeniable feeling that she was there. And just as she felt it, her daughter was there, a horrified expression on her beautiful face.

"Sometimes, Serena Celia, a mother has to make a decision some are not in a condition to make."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GG, nor will I ever will. Though if I did own GG, I would've changed the entire finale. I would've never made Dan and Serena break up that easily. I would've never let Chuck go near the Amelia girl. And I wouldn't let Rufus give up on Lily that easily. I also would let Georgina come back for the second season. And also, I wouldn't make Eric gay 'cause he's so cute with Jenny. And gahh. I'm rambling. :)

**A/N: **Don't hate Lily, okay? I just . . . I don't know. This idea just popped into my head and I felt like I needed to write this. And gahh. Reviews are very much appreaciated, no matter what kind they are. And also, this copy is unbeta'd so, if there are mistakes, I'm deeply sorry and please alert me right away so I could change it. :)


End file.
